


Central City Running Club

by darling_pet



Category: The Flash (TV 2014), The Flash - All Media Types
Genre: Distractions, Established Relationship, F/M, Ficlet, Flirting, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, One Shot, Reader-Insert, Relationship(s), Running, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Silly, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-11
Updated: 2018-06-11
Packaged: 2019-05-13 01:32:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14739572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darling_pet/pseuds/darling_pet
Summary: Barry likes to encourage a lot and tease a little when you go for your runs around Central City.





	Central City Running Club

**Author's Note:**

> You’re honestly reading this written by arguably the laziest person around, and yet, sometimes I get these weird moments of inspiration to run.

 

Another bright and beautiful afternoon in Central City! You’re feeling good - full of energy which you have no idea what to do with - so why not go for a jog?

You just hope your boyfriend doesn’t distract you too much this time…

After throwing on some shorts and your Central City Running Club t-shirt, you make sure to have your running playlist locked and loaded. The moment you press play, you burst out the door and start in the direction of downtown. Soon you end up passing by the Library and thinking if you head down Richards Street, you’ll be able to run alongside the waterfront - always a great view and one of your favourite running routes to take.

Suddenly, a red blur flashes past you and you can’t help but smile. Not a minute later, you catch The Flash himself slowing down significantly to match your speed.

“Hey cutie, what’s the hurry?” he says behind his mask. You shake your head.

“Don’t you have a bank robber to catch or something?” you quip.

“I just did, actually!”

You turn left and start running through the park to get to the path that wraps around the inlet. The man in red stands casually against a tree waiting for you.

“You know, you’re doing really well!” he calls out at you, as you keep running. But of course, there he is again, already ahead of you and applauding you as you pass by him yet again.

“I mean it!” he insists, “You’re really knocking those seconds off your time!”

You give a tired chuckle. “I’d be faster if you weren’t distracting me!”

“Hold that thought-” The Flash leaves you in his dust. Off in the distance, you see him helping a kitten out a tree.

_Oh, Barry…_

You check your time and see that you’re falling a little behind now. You kick into high gear and as you turn onto one of the forked paths, you trip on some uneven cement-

“Whoa there, that could’ve been really bad.”

The Flash has caught you in his arms. People stop and stare and even snap a few photos at the masked saviour of Central City doing exactly what he does best. You can read the headlines now:  _Speedy Flash Saves Stumbling Runner or Head Over Heels for Flash._

“My hero,” you say sarcastically, to which he winks. “Race you home?”

“Headstart?” Clamouring out of his hold, you hit the path already planning the shortest route home.

“For you?” you call back at him. “Sure, you’ll need it!”


End file.
